Heretofore, as treating agents for water/oil repellent treatment or antifouling treatment of clothing, various compositions have been provided depending upon the particular purposes. For work wears such as work clothes, linen such as rental sheets, etc., it has been common to employ a fluorine type SR (soil release) agent which has both water/oil repellency to prevent soiling and SR (soil release) property whereby any soil attached may readily be removed by cleaning or washing.
For example, there have been proposed a fluorine type antifouling agent containing, as an effective component, a copolymer of a (meth)acrylate containing a polyfluoroalkyl group, a (meth)acrylate containing a polyoxyalkylene chain and a (meth)acrylate containing a blocked isocyanate group (the following Patent Document 1), a fluorine type antifouling agent containing, as an effective component, a copolymer of a (meth)acrylate containing a polyfluoroalkyl group, a (meth)acrylate containing a polyoxyalkylene chain and a (meth)acrylate containing an acetoacetyl group (the following Patent Document 2), etc.
However, these fluorine type antifouling agents contain a relatively large amount of an organic solvent in order to obtain good dispersibility of the fluorocopolymer, whereby a load to the environment is substantial at the time of practical applications.
Under the circumstances, the following Patent Document 3 proposes a fluorocopolymer prepared by copolymerizing a monomer mixture comprising a (meth)acrylate having a C4-12 polyfluoroalkyl group, a (meth)acrylate containing a polyoxyalkylene chain and a (meth)acrylate having an amino group having hydrogen atoms substituted by alkyl groups. It is disclosed that this copolymer has aqueous dispersibility, and it is possible to obtain an oil- and water-proof finishing agent made of an aqueous dispersion, by using such a copolymer.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3,320,491    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3,820,694    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 2,777,040